LOVE
by Keiko Yummina
Summary: [COMPLETE] (Ganti summary) Xi Luhan yang dikenalkan rasa sakit dan nikmat sehari semalam oleh Oh Sehun. Seorang namja pucat yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya. HunHan/ BoyxBoy/ Romance


Tittle : Love

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Hurt, ROMANCE, NC-21, ONESHOOT

Rated : M (Mecum)

* * *

Sore itu Luhan berniat untuk mengebalikan buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan sebelum pulang. Tapi sebelum itu dia masih harus menyalin beberapa catatan , karena beberapa hari lalu Luhan sempat tidak masuk ke sekolah gara - gara sakit.

Tak terasa matahari sudah terbenam. Luhan cepat- cepat mencari buku yang akan ia kembalikan. Membawanya, dan berlari cepat menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Sampai disana cepat-cepat ia menyodorkan buku kepada petugas perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan site

"kau ini Luhan, selalu saja mengembalikan di jam - jam waktu aku akan pulang!"

"Maafkan aku, lain kali aku kan mengebalikannya saat jam istirahat".

"Sudahlah ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Aku memaafkan mu".

"Gumawo"

Luhan beranjak dari perpustakaan menuju ke dalam kelasnya untuk meneruskan sedikit catatn tadi, dan bergegas pulang setelah selesai.

Kelas XI-1

Saat sedang konsentrasi mencatatat. Tiba - tiba dari arah belakang seseorang mendekapnya.

"Hai cantik!" Berbisik di telingan Luhan.

"Siapa?"

Seketika Luhan menoleh ke samping. Dan dengan sigap seorang namja pucat membungkam mulut luhan saat akan berteriak. Sejenak Luhan kehilangan akal karena ciuman di bibirnya yang begitu memabukkan. Namun dengan cepat Luhan mendapat kembali kesadaranya, langsung mendorong namja itu. Tapi namja itu malah memegang tangan Luhan dan mengunci pergerakan Luhan.

"Diam! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Luhan merasa bergidik mendengar suara namja itu. Sendi-sendinya terasa lemas. Namja pucat itu menelusuri dada Luhan, mencari tonjolan kecil dibalik kain seragam yang dikenakan Luhan. Dan ia mendapatkannya. Seketika tubuh Luhan menegang karena bagian sensitifnya di sentuh. Luhan kali ini berontak, karena seseorang sepertinya akan memperkosanya. Tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya dihempaskan di lantai yang dingin.

Namja pucat itu berusaha menyerang leher luhan yang masih mulus tanpa bercak dan melucuti beberapa kancing atas seragam Luhan. Luhan masih terus berontak, hingga saat namja itu lengah Luhan menonjok wajahnya. Membuat bibir namja yang berada di atasnya berdarah di sudut bibirnya. Dengan itu Luhan bangun dan segera berlari ke arah pintu. Namun, namja itu lebih cepat, dan menarik tangan Luhan. Ia mendekap dan mengunci pergerakan Luhan. Sebuah benda dingin nan tajam di tempelkan di pipi Luhan.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, maka benda ini dengan segera akan menusuk - nusukmu dan mengirimu dengan cepat ke surga"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar, ia memejamkan matanya. Pintu kelas kembali di tutup, namja pucat yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu mulai melucuti satu persatu baju Luhan. Sambil mulut Sehun terus menelusuri tiap inci tubuh Luhan. Lagi - lagi Luhan ingin melepaskan diri. Dengan sigap Sehun megikat kedua tangan Luhan dengan dasi Sehun ke atas dengan tubuhnya di tidurkan di lantai depan pintu.

Sehun kembali mencium mulut Luhan dengan bringas, mengetuk-ngetuk mulut Luhan tapi tak da respon. Sehun menggigit bibir bagian bawah Luhan. Dengan itu sukses membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya. Tak di siaa-siakan oleh Sehun untuk menjelajahi goa hangat Luhan. Tangan sehun tak tinggal diam menggerayahi nipple Luhan yang sudah menegang.

"Ahhh" desahan Luhan di sela - sela ciumannya. Kakinya masih lemas. Sehun masih setian mecubit dan memelintir nipple luhan. Kepala Luhan bergerak ke kanan kiri berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti mulai turun menghisap dagu lalu turun ke leher Luhan.

Sehun mulai menadai tubuh Luhan dan bergerak mengisap nipple kiri Luhan seakan - akan nipple itu bisa mengeluarkan air susu dari dari dalam sana. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya menarik - narik nipple itu seakan daging itu bisa dilepas dari dada Luhan. Tangan sehun kini beralih ke celana Luhan dan mulai mebuka belt Luhan. Kaki Luhan dengan reflek menendang - nendang ke atas. Dengan sigap Sehun menggenggam kedua kaki Luhan dan menarik celana serta underwenya hingga terlihat junior mungil Luhan yang masih terkulai lemas.

Lalu Sehun menarik kaki Luhan dan menarik tubuh Luhan di antara deretan meja. Kemudian mengikat kaki kanan luhan ke atas meja dengan sabuk Luhan hingga memperlihatkan hole pink dan tubuh Luhan yang full naket yang begitu menggoda. Hal itu makin membuat libido Sehun naik. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik dasi dan membuka kancing-kancing baju seragamnya.

Tak sabar mencicipi hole yang menggiurkan itu Sehun cepat - cepat melepaskan ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan, menurunkan celana seragamnya beserta underwe. Menampilkan junior big zise milik Sehun. Sehun menyodorkan junior nya kehadapan mulut Luhan.

"Cepat kulum, atau kau...ahh..., ya terus,, kau pintar sayang,, yah benar seperti itu,, gunakan gigi mu untuk memanjakan adik kecil ku sayang, heemmm.. bagus seperti itu…lebih cepat saying….le-bih cepat.. hisap yang kuat.. ya benar saying… hemzzz.. ouuchh..." rancau Sehun dengan mulut kotornya saat juniornya dimanjakan oleh mulut seksi Luhan.

Tak tega melihat hanya Sehun saja yang dimanjakan. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan gesekan malah semakin kuat.

"Seben-ta-r sayang, kau juga harus menikmatinyaaa...ouch...ini benar benar nikmat…aku sudah tak sabar menikmati hole mu.. aaahhhh.."

Sehun menghadapkan mulutnya di depat junior mungil Luhan. Dengan sekejap Sehun juga ikut menghisap junior Luhan dengan kuat. Merekan membentuk sex 69.

"Hemmm..kelua-ar..kann..ouchh..hemmmmzzzz…" desahan Luhan di sela- sela kulumannya.

Sehun makin menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur hingga masuk ke rongga mulut Luhan, dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Akh..akh…"

Sedangkan mulut Sehun makin menyedot junior Luhan dengan kuat. Tak lama Luhan mendapatkan klimak pertamanya.

"Croott…crottt..."

"Ahhhhhh…ouchhh..hheeehh..hhaaaahh…ehemmm…hyak…haaaaahh..." Sehun menelan habis sperma Luhan tanpa jijik

"Ini benar - benar manis sayang" sambil megeluarkan seringainya.

"Hahh haahh hhaah" rasanya tubuh Luhan benar - benar lemas.

Sehun juga ingin cepat Klimak. Ia memompanya makin brutal hingga dirasa Sehun sudah berada di puncak dan ia pun klimak.

"Croooottt... crooot croooottt"

"Owm ouch ahh kulum ini saaayyanngg…ahhh…hisap yang kuat…oauchhh…Hhaahhhaaahhaahh...",,

Sperma tertelan oleh Luhan dan meluber ke sisi- sisi sigap Sehun menarik juniornya dan mengecupi leleran spermanya di mulut Luhan.

Sehun lalu turun ke daerah hole Luhan, menciumnya dan berusaha mendorong - dorong mulut hole luhan dengan lidahnya. Menyemburkan sisa sperma di mulut nya ke dalam hole luhan. Luhan kembali tersentak, dan tubuhnya kini kembali menegang. Sebuah benda kenyal ingin menerobos hole virginnya.

"Aku tau ini pertama kali untuk mu sayang,,,"

"Hyakk…ke-…lu...-ar-kan… ahh….Hemmzz ouch aahh ouch ahh…". Tubuhnya meliut- liat mencari ketenangan.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku akan melakukannya dengan lebut… kau pasti akan merasa nikmat dan ketagihan,,"

"Hemmzz lepas...ssss…ahhhh.. to…lonnnggg..ak…ku"

"Diam…!" Seketika sehun langsung menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan seragam sweeternya.

"…hemmm…"

"Diam, atau kau akan ku bunuh…" sambil mengacungkan pisau lipatnya.

"…"

"Mungkin akan sakit di awal, tapi kamu pasti akan mersa ketagihan setelahnya…"

"…."

"Baiklah… aku bersiap" sambil sedikit mengocok junior big size dan junior besar itu kembali mengacung tegak siap menerobos hole suci itu. Sehun menuntun juniornya menuju ke pintu hole Luhan.

"Hemmm, baru ujung kepalanya saja… rasanya sudah hangat… apalagi ku masukan semua, hole mu ini rasanya terus menyedot-nyedot adik kecilku, dan sepertinya ingin segera diisi… aku benar-benar tak sabar….heemmmm…."

"Akh…Hikz.." Luhan menangis dan seketika sehun menghapus air matanya.

"Syuuuuuuut…. jangan menangis sayang, jika kau menangis, wajah mu akan makin mengairahkan, lihatlah…sepertinya kau benar-benar tak sabar ya… tenanglah…jika kau begini…aku pasti akan sangat kasar menggejot hole manis mu ini, maka rasa nikmat itu akan datang terlalu cepat, dan hal itu bisa membuatku akan semakin betah berronde-ronde hingga besok pagi hanya dengan mu. Bagaimana?"

Sambil mendorong semakin masuk setengan junior Sehun ke dalam Luhan.

"Akh…!" Air mata Luhan kini makin deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hemm sayang, sepertinya kau baru saja menyetujui usulan ku barusan ya? Kebetulan besok hari sabtu kita bisa menghabiskan beberapa malam melakukan sex dengan berbagai macam gaya hanya kita berdua? Kau setujukan sayang? Karena besok adalah hari libur. Kita akan sekolah pada hari seninnya bukan? Wah aku malah semakin bersemangat terus menerus bisa bersama dirimu, dan menikmati hole hangat nan ketat ini…!". " Jleb…"

"Akhh app-po…"

"Wah sepertinya kau menyukai juniorku masuk ke dalam sini ya?bahkah hole mu ini menghisap seluruhnya"

"Hikz…"

"Sayang, disini benar...ben..nar hangat... dan sem...pitt.. ouch...! "

Rasanya tubuh bagian bawah Luhan benar- benar penuh. Tanpa basa - basi Sehun meng in out kan junior big size nya. Hal itu suksek membuat Luhan menangis dalam diam sambil menggeleng -geleng kesakitan.

"Bukan…kahh… ini nik..maatt. sayang..., dan lihat ini…adikmu juga mulai bangun..."

"…aahhh…hukz…hyakk…aouhh…ahhh,"

"Ouch…ahhh…sempit saying…adikku…benar – benar kau manjakan..sa-yang…nikmat.. ouch.." memejamkan matanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Sehun terus menyodok hole Luhan tanpa ampun, suara kecipak makin nyaring memenuhi kelas itu.

"Ouch.."

Tempo yang sehun berikan membuat Luhan tak bisa mengimbangi pergerakannya, membuat tubuh Luhan ikut terlonjak-linjak ke atas. Sehun sepertinya menemukan sweetspot Luhan saat Luhan makin terus bergumam.

"Ouchhh… aahhh…fas-te..eee…eerrrr Se…hunn…nna,,"

"Apa? Aku tak bisa dengar?"

"Mo….rree…aaaahhhh" Luhan kembali klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"Crooootttt…crooot…"

Sehun terus menyodok hole Luhan dan tak membiarkan Luhan beristirahat setelah klimaks. Luhan kembali bergumam.

"More faster…ahh ouch…"

Sehun melepas paksa kain yang menyumpal mulut Luhan.

"Apa ya…ahhh…ng…kau…ka…ta…kan?"

"Ouch.. moo…reee.. pli...sssss...ahhh… fas..ter!"

"As..you…wish.."

"Ouch…ahhh…ouch…huuuhh…hhuuhhh….ouchhh….ouchhh.."

"Se..ben...tar…lagi…ouch…yaaaa…ouch…."

"More…O…Se…hunn…ahhhh"

"Ouch…ya…begitu….desahkan…nama…ku…ini…bersamaaa..Luhan…"

"Crooott…crotttt…"

"Ohhhh…Seee….hhuuuunnn…."

"Croot…crooot…."

Sperma Luhan membasahi dada Sehun. Sedangkan sperma Sehun meluber keluar bersama darahh. Dan sepertinya Luhan benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Luhan pingsan.

"Wah… jadi benar aku adalah orang yang pertama, terimakasih telah mengijinkan ku menjadi orang pertama yang menikmati hole virgin mu ini sayang, aku sangat terharu…" sambil mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Saat akan melepas juniornya dari hole Luhan. Lagi - lagi juniornya malah kembali menegang. Tak ambil pikir panjang. Sehun kembali memperkosa Luhan lagi dan lagi. Ikatan Luhan entak sejak kapan sudah terlepas. Sehun terus memperkosa Luhan hingga tak terhitung berapa ronde yang telah mereka lakukan. Dan tak tau sudah berapa kali mereka klimaks.

Luhan juga sudah benar - benar tak sadarkan diri. Hole Luhan membuat ketagihan, karena sudah beronde-rende. Hole Luhan tak pernah melonggar. Bahkan dirasa sehun makin sempit saja. Hingga hampir pagi Sehun pun juga sudah kelelahan. Dia ikut terbawa ke alam mimpi bersama Luhan, tanpa melepaskan juniornya di dalam Luhan. Karena Sehun berfikir supaya holenya terus tetap merasa hangat.

Sore di hari Sabtu itu. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang besar masih menggajal di bawah sana. Dengan rasa sakit, dan sedikit gatal namun juga nikmat. Luhan juga merasakan rengkuhan lengan kekar tengah mengelayut di pinggang rampingnya. Luhan pun terusik dari tidurnya. Ia pun membuka matanya sambil mengerjap -ngerjap. Luhan berniat menggeser tubuhnya. Namun dirasa benda tumpul di bagian bawah tubuhnya meneggang. Seketika pemilik benda tumpul dengan ukuran yang tak biasa itu terganggu dan ikut terbangung dari tidurnya. Luhan pun menoleh dan akan berteriak, namun dengan sigap sehun membekap mulut Luhan.

"Tol..."

"Jangan berisik… kau membangunkan adik ku lagi… maka kau harus bertanggung jawab…"

"Tititi…dak…."

Tanpa babibu, Sehun mengangkat Luhan keatas meja sambil meciumnya, mengunci pergerakannya, dan tanpa melepaskan junior yg big size itu. Membaringkannya diatasa meja dan Sehun ikut naik diatasnya. Sehun menggenjot lagi hole Luhan tanpa ampun dengan brutalnya. Tubuh Luhan kembali terlonjak-lonjak ke atas.

"Akh…akh…akh…"

"Ouchhhh…nikmat…ahhhh"

"Ehek…ahhh…aa.. aappp…ppooo" buliran air mata kembali menetes dari mata indah Luhan.

Semakin cepat Sehun mengerjai hole Luhan lagi.

"Ahhhh…ben..nnarr..-ben..nnarr…nikmattt….ahh..".

"…."

"padah…haaaalll...sud…dah…se..maa..aa..laaaammm….aannn…a…ku..meng…e…ouch.., meng…gen…joootttt…ahhhhk…ho…llleeeee…seeemmm…pit…iniii…".

".."

"tapi..kena…pa…masih..saja…semp…pppitt..ahhh..ouch…"

Rancau Sehun dari mulut kotornya.

"Ahhhhh…yeahhhhhh…diisiiitu…aaahhhh…ouch…ya…lebih…cepat…"

"Wahhhh…seperti…nnya…kau…benar…ke…tagihaannn..ya.."

"Sebentarrrr…lagiii…ouch…"

"Hemmm…lihat…lah…adik…mu…benar…sudahhh…berdiri…hemmm?"

Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan tergesah -gesah menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Sehun pun dengan senang hati menghisap dan mengecupi bibir merah yang telah menjadi candu. Ciuman sehun turun ke nipple kanan Luhan. Menjilat, menghisap nipple yang menegang itu dengan kuat. Luhan meremas-remas, dan menarik rambut Sehun , membuat rambut Sehun berantakan. Tak henti-hentinya Luhan mendesah. Dan Luhan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aahhhhh..Sehun…ahhhhh…"

"Crooottt…crooott"

Lenguhan panjang dari Luhan menandakan telah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhh…sepertinya…ini...akan..berakhir…hingga..esok..pagi…saying..bagaimana..hemmm?"

"Haaaahhhh…haaaahhhh…" Luhan benar-benar lelah, dia berusahan mengatur nafasnya.

"Sayangku….aku rasa malam ini kita tak akan meneruskan hal ini di sini" sambil mengelus dahi Luhan. Sehun juga berhenti menggenjot hole sempit Luhan.

"Haahhh…"

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kita lanjutkan ronde -ronde berikunya di rumah ku..hemmm? Bagaimana?"

"Ti..dakk…akan…aku..haah..haaruss…ss…hhuuuhhh…aahhh..pulang…"

"Kau tidak akan kemana - mana sayang. Kau akan tetap bersama ku, dan menjaga adikku supaya tetap hangat hanya di hole mu yang sempit ini saying…" mengulurkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir Luhan sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"..mmmm.."

Sehun menggendong tubuh polos Luhan tanpa melepaskan tautannya. Reflek Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun membersihkan beberapa cairan cinta mereka yang berceceran di lantai dengan seragam Luhan.

Setelah bersih Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju mejanya. Membereskan buku dan alat tulis Luhan, memasukkan ke dalam tas secara serabutan beserta baju Luhan yang kotor tadi. Menenteng tas Luhan menuju ke baju yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Mengambil jas Sehun dan dipakaikan ke tubuh Luhan. Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat itu dengan menggendong Luhan ala koala serta barang - barang seperti seragam nya dan seragam Luhan beserta tas nya menuju ke parkiran mobil. Dia merogoh ke saku jas yang ia pakaikan ke Luhan dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

Membuka bagasi dan memasukkan barang - barang tadi lalu menutupnya dan bersiap beranjak ke bagian kemudi. Sehun duduk di kemudi dengan junior bib size Sehun yang masih setia menancap di hole Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah karena tubuhnya sudah lemah, dan sakit semua.

"Tenanglah saying…sebentar lagi kita akan bermain yang lebih hebat dari semalam,,dan kau bisa mendesah… dan meneriakkan namaku sesukamu.. bahkah sekeras mungkin di rumahku.. kita bisa meneruskan gaya - gaya dalam bercinta yang belum sempat kita coba di sana tadi, dan ingat saying.. ranjang ku tidak dingin dan sekeras lantai kelas sayang. Jadi bersabarlah…ya…"

"…" Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya. Sehun pun mengecup bibir merah Luhan.

"Melihatmu seperti ini aku sungguh tak sabar…"

Sehun malah memperkosanya lagi di mobil. Membalik tubuh Luhan ke arah kemudi dan Sehun menggenjot hole sempit itu hingga keduannya klimaks.

"Ahhhh….sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di rumahku saja ya…"

Luhan kembali di dudukkan, namun kali ini posisi Luhan membelakangi Sehun dengan junior big size yang masih setia menancap hole Luhan. Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri disandakan di tubuh Sehun. Menyandarkan kepala Luhan di perpotongan leher Sehun. Sehun menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya.

Sampai di rumah, Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Dengan tergesa - gesa Sehun menggedong Luhan ala koala lagi masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia masuk lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dan segera merobohkan ke dua tubuh polos mereka ke atas ranjang. Sehun menyerang bibir, leher, kemudian nipple Luhan. Ia mulai menggenjot hole luhan lagi dan lagi.

"Ayo sayang ini masih menyenangkan, dan aku tak akan bosan untuk terus melakukannya hanya dengan mu. Berhari - hari pun aku tak pernah bosan"

"Aaahhhhh… Se…hunn aahhhhhh…"

"Hhhhaaahhh… yaaa…. Saying… terus desahkan namaku, suara mu benar-benar indah.."

"Ouch…aaahhhhh…heemmmmzzz…faster…"

" heeemmmzzz…ahhhhh…sepertinya…doggy stely belum kita coba saying…"

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Membuat Luhan harus berpegangan pada besi -besi di puncak ranjang Sehun yang terasa begitu dingin. Sehun mengangkat satu kaki Luhan dan menggenjot hole Luhan yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Membuat junior big size Sehun makin masuk sepenuhnya.

Mungkin hole Luhan sudah benar-benar robek. Karena dari tadi hole itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sperma Sehun bercampur darah yang meluber keluar dan mengalir menuju ke pangkal paha Luhan. Dan yang tercipta hanya desahan dan erangan dari kedua manusia yang tengah asyik menyatukan diri mereka. Dengan Luhan yang tak henti - hentinya menggerang meneriakkan nama Sehun dan pingsan saat akan mencapai titik klimaknya. Berulang kali Luhan seperti itu hingga pagi.

Di Minggu pagi di rumah Sehun

Keesokan paginya Sehun juga masih enggan mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Luhan. Luhan bangun karena merasa terusik dengan sesuatu yang lagi - lagi menganjal tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan tangan kekar yang mendekap tubuhnya.

"Sehun… tolong… lepaskan adikmu itu. Hole ku benar - benar perih dan sakii… hikz…" sambil mengelus pipi Sehun dengan sayang.

Sehun merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara dan mengelus pipinya. Ia pun membuka matanya.

"Sehunah.. bisakah kau melepas adik mu itu. Hole ku benar-benar sakit..kumohon! Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Hemz tidak saying.. aku keyang hanya dengan menggenjot hole sempitmu ini"

"Sehunna… aku benar - benar lelah,,,adikmu ini benar - benar menyakiti hole ku.. hikz.. perih sehunna.. tapi….tapi…emmm"

"Tapi apa Luhanni hyung saying…hemmm apa?"

"Tapi juga nikmat saat menggenjot hole ku.." dengan muka yang merah padam.

"Hahahaha… kau memang pandai memuji adik ku sayang.."

"Jadi? bisakah kau melepaskan juniormu?"

"Hemm..baiklah..asal kau menciumku dulu?"

"Hem.." dengan malu-malu Luhan mencium Sehun tanpa lumatan, hanya sekedar menempelkannya.

"…"

"Sudah…"dengan puppy ice nya.

"Baiklah… sekarang kau bisa menariknya,,"

"Hem" Luhan mengangguk dan berusaha menggeser tubuhnya. Namun baru bergeser sedikit saja, Luhan merasakan sesuatu kembali menegang.

"Luhannie sayang, sepertinya adikku kembali terbangun. Bisakah kita lanjutkan hanya beberapa ronde saja?"

"…" Luhan langsung blussing. "Andwe...!"

Belum selesai Luhan berkata, sehun sudah mengenjotnya lagi. Dan selama berjam - jam Luhan di perkosa lagi oleh Sehun.

"Bersama…saying…ouch…ahhhhhhhhhh…"

"Crooot…crooootttt"

"Heee hhhaaakkkkk…Ahhhhhhhhh…"

"Croooooottttt…"

"Saranghae Luhannie…"

"Nado Sehunnie…"

"Plop…" suara junior Sehun keluar dari hole Luhan.

"Ahhhhh…" Luhan merasa lega, dan dia kembali pingsan.

"Maafkan aku Luhannie sayang" sambil mencium mata Luhan bergantian.

End

* * *

Belom bisa bikin squel nya. mian.


End file.
